The Titan's return
by Royal2
Summary: When Gods see what leo akiba is doing they set off to stop him with the aid of The titans and A human from the real world to stop him, while the human fights for there new friends they also fight there own feelings for a girl that looks like one of their new friends.


Chapter One: What is this deck?

 **Disclaimer: His this in a new story I thought of when I was reading SakushiRyu's Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V in A New World and he gave me permission make my story because it sounds so like his somewhat I also don't own yugioh arc v. I don't follow any lore that might follow the cards I'm using so don't like don't care. As in my other story Sun and Moon duelist I'm not good at making names up so don't judge me. This is my first Female x Female story all I'm saying they will Kiss and that's all. Rated T for mention of death and implied death and to be on the safe side of some places. I am so sorry for what happened the first time to all who read this when it came out I do not know what heppened.**

"Hi." Talk

" _Hi"_ Thought or location

" **Hi" Sprit or god or goddess and/or Disclaimer**

 _ **Certain charters not put out yet.**_

Outside's Pov

" **Our mistake from that long ago has started to come together again."** A mysterious male said with another figure that had a female voice replied, " **Yes I sense it too, that person that they call Leo Akaba has started the return of** _ **Him**_ **. He started the return of Zarc-** _ **the host body**_ **"** Another male with light armor on that covered him completely had blue wings replied, **"Humans are known to be doomed to repeat the same mistakes."**

Everyone in the room nodded their heads when the light appeared to show the man with the light armor and wings had a book in his hands, then a second figure was shown that was mostly covered in a red cloak with a mask on, Then the women who spoke earlier who had a Greek dress on with wings made from water and hair that was the color green. The male who spoke first had red and black armor on completely with a helmet that covered his face with a big sword that had a curve that went into it, then a man with no shirt on only pants on who was holding a hammer, then a woman with golden armor that looked like It was mixed with a Greek dress. A woman in a long white Greek dress with a spear and a shield that looked like a mirror and long blue hair, and finally the person there was wearing blueish whiteish heavy armor with 6 wings all together and dirty blond hair.

He then replied with " **We need a plan."** The one with the red and black armor replied with " **Why don't we bring** _ **Them**_ **back?"** The one with the water wings replied with **"What? You want to bring back the titans even though how much damage they might cause."** The red one look down and after a few moments replied with" **Yes, we need an advantage and they can give it to us."** The others nodded their heads but for the one with the water wings she then said " **Well I still disagree, they are dangerous. Why do you think they were locked up in the first place?" "No, we haven't but we need a way to combat the darkness and the titans are the only way we can."** The person in the blueish whiteish responded for the first time. The one with water wings looked down and replied with a smirk while pointing to the red armor fellow " **How do you know they will work with him, he did kill an Elder titan so how do you know they will work with him?** " All but the red armor one looked like they were in deep thought but when the red armor spoke " **I'll make them an offer hopefully they will accept."** The others nodded their heads even the Water wing women. The red armor went to a different room that had a door with a seal on it and when he approached it something spoke out " **Trapper, why do you torture us with your presence?"** He responds with " **I was not one of the people who trapped you in here, but I have an offer for you." "We are listening."** The other voice said. After a few minutes the voice replied, " **We will work with you only if you include the Grim Reaper unnatural one."** The red armor one looked down and agreed to it. He left and went to the Grim Reaper.

 _Earth (Non-anime)_

 **Outside pov.**

A girl that was 14 years old that average for her age she had brown hair green eye color A green T-shirt and blue jeans a white socks and running shoes, she had a book of Greek myths under her left arm and a deck of yu-gi-oh cards that were in a case in her right hand as she was walking down the street in New York city when someone bumped into her making her drop her book and her cards as they scatter around but thanks to the stranger that bumped into her getting her cards. She then noticed that there was a strange necklace of the sun on the ground she grabs it as she was getting her book. She than looks at the person who turns out to be a woman in her late 20's and early 30's with long light blue hair that somehow look natural, with a dress on.

She than introduces herself, "Hi my name is Avery what's yours?" The woman responds with" My name is Ray young one." Avery looked at her and responds with "You don't have to say, "young one" to me Miss, you only look like your only 20 years old, so our ages are not that far apart." The women smiled and said, "I wish that was true but any way I can't help but notice the book you have Greek myths that is very interesting." Avery smiled and replied "Yeh I find them really interesting, hey do you want to go and sit some were so we are not standing in the middle of the sidewalk?" The women respond with "Sorry but I can't, here is your deck."

Avery took the cards and few moments later she saw that she still had the sun necklace in her hand, so she looked around for the for Ray only to noticed that she is nowhere to be seen so she started walking toward her home. After a few minutes as she crosses a street she hears some screaming to her left and as she turns her head all she sees is the front of a truck that was getting closer fast all she saw last was the metal at the front of the truck and she felt was intense pain then she felt nothing.

 **Avery's pov**

 _Arc V world_

As I woke up with some pain and I thought " _Well I'm going to be in the hospital for a while."_ When I looked around I noticed I wasn't in a hospital I was laying down on grass in a park as I got up I noticed that my hair wasn't brown is a bright red and my eyes were not green anymore they were dark red, I was still wearing the same clothes, but I do also look more like an anime girl. I then noticed weight on my left arm and my chest I looked down and noticed my chest was little bigger than normal, then I looked down on my left arm and noticed I had an arc v duel disk. I looked around while walking I noticed three little kids getting surrounded by three older kids. I got angry at this, but I also felt anger from somewhere else inside of me. I walked up them and yelled "What do you think you're doing?"

The six of them turned their head to me and the three older kids freaked out I suspect because of my deep red eyes. The one on the left with green hair said" Nothing you need to worry about freak." I got angry and replied," Well it looks like a kidnapping here so how about you leave and never come back." He responds, "Well let's settle this in a duel If I win then you leave and never speak of this if you win we will leave." I nodded my head and we gave each other room and we took out our decks and put them in our duel disc and activate our duel disk we both said "Duel"

 **Avery: 4000 life points**

 **Bully: 4000 life points**

I drew my first five cards while thinking " _I can't wait to win this_ _duel with my Dark wor… wait this isn't my deck Titan that is interesting."_ I said, "I'll go first I summon out The fire titan Ankhiale in attack mode (Attack 1600 defense 1000 fiend effect) I then equip her with God's armor this card can only be equip to a monster with Titan or god or goddess in their name and any type of damage the equipped monster douse is doubled I equip another God's armor I set two cards facedown." A woman in a black dress with a red marking appeared was then covered with a golden aura. The bully said" That is a strange monster you have there, but you emptied out your hand, so you must be a noob." I smirked and said "She's not a monster she is a God in Greek mythology The "Titans" were the first Gods. So, let me show you her power once per turn I can inflict you 200 points of damage per card difference in our hands and remember God's armor double the damage and I have two of them so bye." The titan relished a stream of fire to the bully.

 **Bully: 4000-0**

 **Winner "Avery**

I smirked, but soon the bully came up running at me and I easily flipped him, and the other bullies got him and dragged his away. I looked at the little kids and smiled.

 **TBC**

 **I haft to say this is the longest Chapter in any of my stories that I have work on in 2018 maybe and well if you say that** **Ankhiale shouldn't have that effect well too bad. See you next time. My charter will OTK any one that are not significant enough for me like the Obelisk group and the security.**


End file.
